wecaptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Captioners
Kurt Snibbe (pronounced -- Snib-ee) Kurt Richard Snibbe (July 26, 1965) is an illustrator and cartoonist for ESPN.com. He began with ESPN.com in the year 2000 as a freelance cartoonist for the features section of the site, known then as Page 2. Snibbe attended San Diego State University before working at numerous newspapers and publications in Southern California. He was an international medal-winning newsartist for The Orange County Register from 1998 to 2007 before joining ESPN. Left Coast Packman All time leading caption contest winner. Nicest captioner out there because anytime someone wins, it's because LCP allowed them to. First captioner included in the cartoons with his patented Winner Winner, LCP Chicken Dinner. Quadival Has, and always will have, the most Honorable Mentions ever. Caption cup winner and wine connoisseur. Quadival wine was the second ever captioner name included in the cartoons. Due to his Canadian background, quadival is a big hockey fan. Billythekidd 2757 New York, NY -- The Creator of the Nervous Editor Award. mapmant80 or Map-Man Hailing from Austin, Texas, Map-Man is a regular captioner who also administers the daily 'Brilliant' award, given daily to the one post that Map-Man deems to be particularly clever. He is one of several captioners that hosts 'after-buzzer contests', featuring such standards as 'Tag Team', 'Well Sung', and 'Unsung Hero' (originated by cbt711, or CBT). Satknights Sat, as he is commonly referred, sponsors the Blew My Mind (more recently known as Concussed My Mind) award. He often makes his support of the Indiana Hoosiers known. He also compiles the weekly and monthly HMs (Honorable Mentions) and keeps track of the Caption Cup standings. Big fan of Billy Joel and Bruce Springsteen. cbt711 St. Louis, MO -- Formerly known as theLucky711 back in the Page 2 days, he is the first Caption Cup winner. Most blame this on the committee forgetting quadival existed for 6 months. cbt is the contest's resident HTML tag expert. Mongo Mongo is most well known for his 3 year old son's caption. Needless to say, this kid is awesome! jefshago An innocent comment about a partially obscured I ♥ Jets bumper sticker actually saying I ♥ Jefshago turned into an ongoing daily feature in the caption contest where Kurt cleverly hides an I ♥ J somewhere in the daily cartoon. Jsaint102313 Jsaint, short for Jeff Saint, was allegedly born on Feb 20, 1987. Legend has it that he was in fact discovered on this date living in the woods as a Super Baby. He spent his childhood in Albany, NY before going on to live in various locations including but not limited to North Chicago, Mississippi (the state, not the river), Guam, Virginia and Tallanasty, FL. He is well known for his "pretty" level, which when converted to the Richter Scale is a 76.2. Jeff Saint (hereafter referred to as Jsaint) is currently engaged to be married to another captioner, AprilKBolt. Her mother came up with that name for her, because she was just an infant at the time. More information can be found under her page which will be added in the future, unless it already has been, then go check that ish out. She was born in April, so we changed the name of the month from Hayaglolprty. She has forever altered how we express dates. Jsaint applies for every open managerial and coaching position with an impeccable resume. He has yet to receive a call back. He is absolutely convinced that every single college and professional team will come to regret this decision. He has announced his intention to declare for the 2014 NBA Draft as well as the 2014 NFL Draft. Pizza men refer to him as "pretty". He takes joy in making the editors nervous. He often flaunts his knowledge with a daily Trivia Challenge, assigning points and awarding a "Genius of the Day" Some random trivia about the legend known as Jsaint. He held at one point his HS receiving record for longest reception. He does not know if the record has been broken. He has many siblings, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, and people who think he is super mega awesome and stuff. His caption contest stats include 2 wins, at the expense of the Yankees and the New Jersey Jets, but still. His loss total is somewhere in the neighborhood of 1,700. He is known for his epic stories, making editors grow gray hair, and knowing that mascots don't talk. His favorite teams are the Miami Dolphins, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim via Scranton, Pittsburgh Panthers, Philadelphia 76ers, some hockey team I guess, and Everton soccer just because. His favorite television shows include The Wire, Oz, Lost, Family Guy, The Office, Scrubs and How I Met Your Mother. Seriously though, he is almost too old to have kids. He needs to find someone to carry his seed. Even then, I imagine the father is really Antonio Cromartie. I'm sure if I ask PFL nicely, he can tell me my sabremetric stats. How many CMMs, HMs, LMNOPs, etc. vikingcat One of three female captioneers, she has successfully established herself as "one of the guys". Her Hobbes avatar is beloved by all. HTG A tiara loving Houston Texans fan, with a love for a good showtune. Corytronic Grand Rapids, MI -- A captioneer that has recently returned to conquer. PFL A compiler of Winning Caption stats; he loves to do End-of-Month Review Slideshows. Also, he offers up the HMs (Honorable Mentions) when asked to do so. PlayoffsPleaze The cutest baby/teacher you've ever seen. Someone please give this man the postseason. ifyounewanything New York, NY -- Lover of all things New York, hater of all things Boston. In_4_Win Cleveland, OH -- The only Browns fan. Ever. Reminds us daily of the democratic process by reminding us to vote. Currently holds the record for the most captions in a single day -- 420 (with after buzzer posts it's 431). This record will never be broken -- one can only hope. plano75075 Plano, TX -- An accountant who hails from Texas and is known for the picture of the Plano water tower. Plano, real name Kyle, has never won the contest (1 win on a Page 2 photo contest while Mr. Snibbe was absent) but likely holds the record for the most captions in a single day without a single 'like' -- 51. Plano Water (Plan2O) is included periodically in cartoons and is of course the source of any body of water, precipitation, or waterfall (maybe someday). buffbills7701 One of the only Buffalo Bills fans who doesn't wear a paperbag over his head. One of the more recent captioners. Dragonlord Founder of the legendary Double Bubble. Owner and proprietor of Dragonlord's Pub. Constantly comes in 3rd in caption cups. dmorrisssey/dmorrisssey1 Owner of the world's largest fictional dentist empire, DMorrisssey Dental. Roots for the Yankees and the Jets. His interests include music, Pokemon and Derek Jeter. Used to be a buzzer beater master, but lost his touch once the contest was moved from Fandom to Trending. pickledpunk21 Well known for the most delicious pickles in the captioning world. Also has swallowed more bugs than anyone in the history of the world. Keegan and XStrandman Pessimistic ESPN Users that don't understand Humor and spew negativity. Encouraged by all to join in the fun, only they have failed to do so. Bestdodgerfan A fan of the Lakers, Dodgers Kings, and Knicks. Had the longest losing streak in captioning history. Has 1.88 wins. Is the first captioner (along with A Movable Feast and Dukeofpie16) to earn a third of a caption win. He doesn't have very much significance other wise. His ego just felt a need to be included on the Wiki. Category:Jefshago